


The Poison Kiss

by The_bookwasbetter



Series: The Poison Kiss [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bookwasbetter/pseuds/The_bookwasbetter
Summary: Bonnie wants to take down Klaus for good when she finds a spell that will render him unconscious she jumps at the chance. The spell is meant to change dark beings ways with dreams. Bonnie's never been a fan of murder, even if this was Klaus Mikaelson so it was perfect. But what happens when the spell goes wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie flipped the page of her grimoire, eyes scanning the page. Her frustration started to build when she was once again met with no results.

She slammed the page shut and her hands went to her hair. What the hell am I going to?

A paper fell to the ground at her feet. Great now her grimoire was falling apart. She leaned down and picked it up.

The Poison Kiss

She'd never seen this spell before.

A spell to make dark things light.

Hmmm. She read on.

With a kiss and a spell a dark being will slip into the land of dreams. They will find redemption and only then will they wake up.

It was perfect. How had she not seen this before?

Klaus given redemption, her friends would be safe, and she wouldn't have to kill anyone.

She quickly copied down the spell.

CCCCCCC

After memorizing the spell Bonnie had sent a message to Klaus to meet her by the Lockwood cellar.

She stood by the entrance and waited.

Suddenly she was pushed roughly against a tree. A gasp escaped her lips.

It was Klaus. His arms were on either side of her, trapping her. A shiver ran down her back at their closeness. She could easily bring him to his knees with one look but she knew what she about to do.

She leaned her head up and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but soon kissed her back with fervor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Why he was responding to the kiss so much, she didn't know. And why she was enjoying this so much, well she didn't know that either. She then remembered what she was here to do. She said the incantation in her mind.

Osculum huic atro mittere in mundum, et tunc dicat redemptionem excitant adducite.

She felt Klaus slump against her. But what she didn't realize was that her eyes were getting very heavy. She pushed Klaus off of her and he landed to the ground with a thud.

She leaned against the tree for support. What was happening? She fell to the ground and succumbed to darkness. The spell had gone horribly wrong.

CCCCCCCC

Bonnie opened her eyes to her room. The room that was in her grams house.

She rubbed her eyes. Had it all been a dream? Bonnie sat up and walked down the steps. Someone was frying eggs.

When she stepped down from the steps her mouth opened in shock. It was her grams, her grams was in the kitchen.

"Bonnie. Why are you standing there with your mouth open. Come get some food."

She nodded.

CCCCCCCC

When she had finished breakfast she had gone upstairs. So she had found a few things out about this 'other world' her grams was still trying to convince her that she was a witch, Elena's parents were still alive, and there were no Salvatore's.

Bonnie grabbed her purse and grimoire and snuck past her grams.

Before she knew it she was at the Salvatore mansion.

She knocked on the door and Zach Salvatore answered.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"I need to know where I can find Stefan and Damon Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"I need to know where I can find Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

Zach tried to close the door but her hand stopped him.

"Please Zach. Please."

He sighed and nodded.

Bonnie followed him into a room that was filled with files. She didn't know the mansion had this room.

Zack pulled out two files. One marked Damon Salvatore and the other Stefan Salvatore.

"I try to keep track of them. Sometimes they like to drop in and make a mess of things," Zach told her. "Last I saw Damon was in New York and Stefan was in Florida."

Bonnie nodded.

"How do you know them anyway?"

"Let's just say they're friends of mine."

CCCCCCCC

*Florida*

Bonnie knocked on the door of the beach house, her foot tapping impatiently.

Finally a younger version of Stefan answered the door.

"Can I-."

Bonnie pushed past him and barged into the house.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe but I am from an alternate universe...well at least I think I am, I'm not really sure how to explain it but long story short where I'm from you and I know each other and I need your help to get home."

"Look I don't know who you are but you really don't want to be around me right now."

"Oh to hell with it." Bonnie rose her hands up and muttered a spell. The lights began to flicker and a strong wind came through the house. She put her hands down and the spell stopped. "You can't hurt me Stefan, I'm a witch. Now you're going to sit down and listen to what I have to say."  
___________________________

"So let me get this straight. Your from an alternate reality where I go to Mystic falls to see Katherine's doppelgänger, Elena and we fall and love. Then this evil guy Klaus wanted to unlock his werewolf gene so he performed a ritual that would unlock his werewolf gene but he had to sacrifice the love of my life, Elena and he did do that but she somehow survived. Then my brother Damon got bitten by this Klaus and so I gave myself up for him so that he would heal him but now Klaus was going a a crazy rampage and you decided to stop him but you're spell backfired and now your here and want to get home."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up. The spell was meant to make dark beings dream and they would find redemption. Only then would they wake up. But when I did the spell I got caught in it too. I need your help. Yours and your brothers. I can't do it alone and there's no one else I trust in this reality that knows of the supernatural. I know you don't know me but- wait I can show you memories of my world and maybe you'll trust me then."

Stefan nodded his consent and Bonnie took his hands. She concentrated and soon her memories were flooding into Stefan's mind. He saw Elena and him. Damon and him getting along and also not getting along. He saw Bonnie giving them locations and helping the people of Mystic Falls. She was powerful. He saw the sacrifice and Damon's bitten flesh. He saw him complying to Klaus and traveling with him. He saw the side that was more familiar. His ripper side. He gasped as the images stopped.

Bonnie looked at him. "Shall we go get your brother then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie hummed quietly as her eyes scanned the pages of the grimoire. Her and Stefan were headed to New York to get his brother. Bonnie was slightly nervous. Damon was always more violent than Stefan ever was. Especially when he had first come to Mystic Falls. She wondered what he was like now, in this reality.

"Find anything?" Stefan asked.

In this reality, while she saw the Stefan that she knew back home, she also saw a different side to him. He had a shorter temper and guilt seemed to be constantly eating away at him. "No nothing," she replied. After a short pause in comfortable silence, she looked up from the book and at Stefan. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that they looked white. "So, I'm guessing you and your brother don't get along well here either?"

"No, not really. I haven't seen him in a while." he replied.

"Is there a Lexi in this...reality I guess?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but she was always more Damon's friend. Got him out of some tough spots."

That surprised her. Where she was from, Lexi was Stefan's best friend. She helped him out of his ripper stage more times then she could count, at least that's what he had told her.

The car ride when on, and both were okay with the silence that ensued between them.

At last they had reached New York. They had driven there straight through, only stopping so Bonnie could eat and go to the bathroom. Because, Stefan really didn't need to sleep, he drove while Bonnie slept in the passenger seat, or looked through her grimoire in hopes of finding the answer to the reason she was here and why the spell had gone so horrible. She tried to ignore the question that had been nagging her ever since she had gotten here. Where was Klaus? It was certainly possible that they were both in this reality. If this really was a dream where she would ultimately find her redemption, then she had to ask the question, what exactly did she need redemption for?

Zach had been very helpful in her search for the two brothers and had saved her the trouble of having to do a locator spell. He had given her their exact locations. When they pulled up to the driveway of Damon's house, Bonnie was surprised to see that the house was beautiful and well kept. She was expecting some dingy apartment, but instead got a beautiful town home.

Bonnie and Stefan got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Bonnie rose her hand and knocked on the door. Bonnie was surprised to see Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Can I help you?" she asked almost snobbishly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rebekah. Does Damon Salvatore live here?"

"How dare you speak to me like that? As if you are equal to me."

"Oh, Rebekah dear. I'm afraid you're mistaken. We are not equal. I am above, and always will be above a Mikaelson. My taking down Klaus is the reason I'm here."

Rebekah spluttered. "That's-that's impossible."

"No, not really."

"You're lying. If you did Damon wouldn't be alive."

"Ah, so you do know Damon. And I didn't kill him. I put him in a deep sleep. So that he could find redemption. But I, unfortunately got caught in the spell as well. And now, I'm stuck here."

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked behind Rebekah to see a disheveled and angry looking Damon.

"Damon?"

"Bonnie, thank god!" he said running up. "I have no idea where I am and I woke up with Rebekah here, next to me."

Bonnie sighed in relief. Damon had somehow also ended up in this dream world.

"Why don't I explain inside."

Damon nodded and Rebekah reluctantly stepped aside and let Stefan and Bonnie inside.

While Bonnie and Stefan sat down, Damon poured himself a bourbon.

"What the hell is going on Bonnie? A couple of days ago I followed you to the forest because you were looking all Im-about-to-do-something-positivly-witchy-and-I-may-accidently-die-because-I'm-being-irresponsible-and-not-telling-anyone-but-I-will-ultimantly-help-the-others-once-again. Then I see you practically eating Klaus's face. Then he collapses and you have a very "Damon worthy" smirk on your face, but then you collapse as well. And before I know it, I'm blacking out and I end up here next to Barbie Klaus."

"I know. I found a spell. It was meant to only put Klaus to sleep. And the spell required me to kiss him. I can't find the grimoire I found the spell in."

"Well Bonnie, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" she all but yelled. "I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are. But Klaus is bound to be very angry and we need to get out of here before he finds us."

1 week later

Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, and surprisingly Rebekah, who said she just wanted them out of here so that she could get her Damon back, all were looking through thousands of grimoires. But to their disappointment nobody had found the spell that Bonnie had used, until one day, they were about to call it quits for the day, Bonnie shot out of her seat.

"I found it," she said in relief.

Bonnie read the spell to herself before looking up at the others. "Well I know what went wrong. I was stupid and was so excited at the fact that I had just found the spell to bring down the mighty Klaus Mikaelson, that I hadn't read the fine print. It casts the spell within a ten-yard radius and all beings within that place are dragged in with the dark being. That's why the spell hadn't been used on Klaus or any other powerful dark beings, because no witch wanted to be brought in with them. The people that are affected by the spell won't return to the real world until the dark being gets their redemption."

So, they had to wait until the infamous big bad wolf got his redemption. They were screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them were now back in Mystic Falls. Bonnie had convinced them to go back with her. She was at her grams and the nostalgia creeped up on her like a wolf prowling towards its prey.

She leaned her forehead onto the cold pane of glass. The cold seemed to seep into her head and a shiver ran across her back. This touch alone seemed so real. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream, and they wouldn't get out of here until Klaus had found his redemption. Where was the fairness in that? They had to wait until the worst being that had ever existed, said freaking sorry. Well that just proves it, they were. Never. Getting. Out of here.

The only upside to this was the fact that her grams was here. She had missed her grams. When expression had nearly taken her over, she had longed for her gram's guidance.

Bonnie got up from the window seat and walked down to see her grams making brownies and humming to herself.

The short time that Bonnie had been there she had learned that her grams was still trying to convince her of her powers. Bonnie had decided to wait to tell her that she was a very powerful and capable witch already and that she knew all about the powers she possessed. It was better that way. She couldn't get too attached to her grams, or worse, need her help with a spell again and accidently get her killed for the second time around.

Bonnie walked further into the kitchen and her grams quickly set her to work. She was just about to put the brownies in the oven when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, go ahead and answer the door child. I'll put these in the oven," her grams said while taking the tray from her.

Bonnie nodded and went to answer the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Elena.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Elena, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just wondering whether or not you would want to go to the Grill with me? We haven't talked in forever and you just kind of disappeared for a couple of days."

"Oh, sorry about that. I had to run an errand for grams. There's an old friend my grams wanted to get back in contact with," she said, the lie slipping easily from her lips.

"That's okay, I just missed you. I've had to deal with Caroline ogling at Matt. I mean you'd think she would be happy about me getting back together with Matt, but no. The popular, beautiful Caroline, must have everything."

Bonnie let out a nervous laugh. So, Elena was with Matt, but it probably wouldn't last long due to Elena's clingy attitude, and Caroline has a thing for Matt, but with Bonnie's experience she will get over rather quickly.

"Oh, well I would love to go to the Grill with you Elena. Let me just say goodbye to my grams and grab my jacket."

"Oh yeah sure."

Bonnie and Elena walked into the Mystic Grill and Elena went to find a table while Bonnie went to the bathroom. A Bonnie walked out of the bathroom, she heard a voice behind her that made her turn so fast, she wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash.

"Hello love."

"Klaus?"

"Well I'm honored that you know who I am. A witch I presume?"

Okay Bonnie was really confused. It sounded as if Klaus didn't know who she was. This was certainly not how she expected her meeting with Klaus would be like. What she had expected was to be pinned to the wall and her throat torn out for daring to defy the most powerful vampire there was.

"Yes. And Klaus, the original hybrid."

"Hmm. Afraid not sweetheart. Never unlocked my wolf side. Wish I did but ended up having to give up when it nearly killed my family and I." he said almost solemnly. "What I'm wondering though..." he paused, and suddenly Bonnie found herself pinned against the wall behind her. This was more normal. Bonnie almost laughed in joy at the normalcy in this situation. In fact, she now believed that a smile was permanently etched across her face. "...is how you know so much about me."

"Well Niklaus Mikaelson, let's just say it's personal," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, what did I do now? Kill your great-great grandmother and now the vampire hunting legacy has been bestowed onto you a mere measly human?"

Bonnie smirked. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated on his brain. She sent her power to him and caused him to have multiple powerful aneurysms. This sent him to his knees.

"Nope not a vampire hunter and you didn't kill my great-great grandmother. It's a little hard to explain. But I am not a mere measly human. I am a Bennett witch. And you do well to remember that."

Bonnie turned around and walked away confidently. When she found Elena, she sat down and they both ordered their drinks.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale," Elena told her with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

When they were done with their food, Elena said she had to go meet Matt and asked if she would be alright getting home. She had nodded and told her that she had a friend to take her home.

Bonnie had just started to walk home when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me drive you home love."

Bonnie turned so that she was facing the original.

"I see now that you are a capable witch. You have not yet been a threat to me and I would like to apologize for my rudeness."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at this. Klaus had a whole harem of witches, it only seemed fair that she would be targeted by his charm when she had brought him, the most powerful vampire out there to his knees. Despite his intentions, Bonnie decided to play along.

"Well, why not?" she said smirking.

They walked to his car and was in awe of the black, sleek looking car.

Klaus took the role of being a gentleman and opened the passenger side door for her to enter.

Bonnie sat in the car and looked to her left to see Klaus already in the car.

"Well sweetheart where would you like to go?"

Bonnie had him drop her off a couple of blocks away from Rebekah's mansion.

She walked the rest of the way and soon arrived at the beautiful white mansion.

She explained to Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon the situation. She was finally resting in the guest room bedroom. The events of the day went through her mind and she found herself unable to sleep. Klaus didn't know who she was. Maybe it would be easier for him to find redemption in this case, maybe not. Only then, when she had admitted to herself that she might never get out of here, Bonnie fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie poured herself some orange juice and pulled her bread out from the toaster. Bonnie had spent the night at Rebekah's. Her thoughts of the hybrid had only increased as she had walked the extra blocks to Rebekah's and lay in bed at night. It was odd. When she had been searching for ways to kill him back home, Bonnie had not let him consume her thoughts. She had one goal: kill. It wasn't about who, it was about how she could save her friends. Now, it was almost as if every thought was him.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of a fridge door closing.

"You can't leave the fridge door open witchy," Damon told her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I was distracted Damon."

"I see. So, figured out a way home yet?"

"Damon if I find a way home, you'll be the first to know," she told him, with a bit of irritation creeping into her tone. "Besides, there's no use looking anyway. We can't go home until Klaus is redeemed. But, please feel free to look yourself."

Damon rolled his eyes with his famous smirk. He walked towards her and tapped her on the nose. He continued to walk away.

"Cut it with the tone witchy," Damon threw over his shoulder with a smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast. Damon was the only other one who was in the same situation as her. Klaus may be from their world, but he didn't remember what he was missing. She had never thought that her and Damon, could be kindred spirits so to speak.

She didn't really have lot to do that day. She thought about getting a job maybe. Just to give herself something to do. She wondered if the people back home even knew if they were missing. Elena would probably notice after a little while. I mean being the 'Town Witch' comes with its responsibilities. Stefan would of course know that Damon was gone because his famous comments weren't interrupting a conversation anymore. And if Stefan noticed he would either do something about it, or he wouldn't if he thought Damon had just run away or something. But, then again, Stefan wasn't really in the right mindset as of now. With his crazy obsession on killing Klaus. So, really the only person that would really notice, would be Caroline.

Bonnie sighed. She still had school, but it was a Sunday, so she didn't have anything to do. She hoped that time was passing normally back home so that she wouldn't be ahead in her classes when she got back. Well, if she got back. I mean, would it really be so bad just to stay here? Yes, Caroline doesn't seem to be on good terms with us, but we can fix that. And her friends didn't know about the supernatural which could turn out to be a problem later. But her grams was here, Elena's parents were alive, and Klaus wasn't really a threat. But she knew that they had to go back. It would be rather selfish if they were to stay here while their friends were in danger from the Mikaelsons and other super naturals.

She stopped her thoughts and decided she was going to go for a walk to clear her head. She walked outside and onto the side of the street, not noticing when someone fell in step beside her. She gasped when she saw Klaus walking at her side with a smirk on his face.

"Hello little witch."

"Klaus, you scared me..."

"Sorry about that love," he said, clearly sounding amused. "Just wanted to check up on my favorite witch."

Hmm. Using flattery. First warning sign with vampires. Especially with the ones like him.

"Well that was nice of you. To be honest I didn't really expect to see you again after yesterday."

Playing dumb. Option one on deceiving vampires. Or really any male that likes to think they're all that. Most witches would know that vampires or others would be after their powers. Bonnie knew that she was a powerful witch. She also knew that others liked to use her for that reason.

"Now, now little witch. I think we both know that you don't really believe that."

She smirked. Of course, the great Niklaus Mikaelson isn't that dumb.

"Well got me there. Listen Klaus I've dealt with people like you. I'm not exactly incompetent. My powers interest you. You could even say I interest you. But," she stopped walking and faced him, "my services aren't for sale. I've learned from experience that all vampires like you want s more power. More fear."

She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Good day Klaus."

The next few days went by fast and school was almost the same. She still hadn't told her grams about the witch thing. She was almost scared to approach the subject. Klaus hadn't bothered her since Sunday and she barely saw the Salvatore brothers and Rebekah. Poor Damon. Rebekah was constantly hanging around him and though she knew that he wasn't her Damon, she almost couldn't believe it. So, at every chance she got she would try kissing him, holding his hand, even went so far as trying to seduce him. Back home, he was with Elena. Though he didn't say it, he was beyond worried that her and his brother would get together while he was away. Bonnie didn't even want to know what he was doing.

It was that night that her perfectly normal days came to an end. I mean, had she really expected it to last? She had hoped. That night she received a rather panicked call from Rebekah. Stefan had gone on a rampage. She had ignored the fact that Stefan was different in this reality. While yes, back home he was a bit crazy. But at least he wasn't going full ripper on them.

Bonnie made her way over to Rebekahs, fearing the worst. When she walked in, she was met with a blood trail leading to the living room. She walked into there and saw Stefan on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Damon was pacing, his hands running down his face. And Rebekah looked rather angry. She was on the floor scrubbing away at a carpet.

"This is a thousand-year carpet. There is a stain on my thousand-year carpet," she was muttering.

Damon looked up as she came through the door.

"Bonnie finally."

"What the hell happened?"

"Stefan came home about an hour ago covered in blood. I just managed to calm him down, but I don't know who he killed and if I have compelling to do. He won't say anything."

She nodded and walked until she was directly in front of Stefan. She crouched down until they were face to face.

"Stefan?"

No answer.

"Stefan? I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"I-I..."

"It's alright, take your time."

"I was just taking a walk. I..."

Bonnie waited patiently as he tried to tell her what happened.

"There was this guy. Leather jacket, blonde curly hair, and he had an English accent."

Klaus, wonderful.

"He-he had a girl she was bleeding from her neck. He probably bit her. He said, "She's all yours." And then he ran away. I-I just couldn't stop myself." He let out a sob and Bonnie turned towards Damon and sat up.

"Describes Klaus perfectly." Rebekah sat up at her brother's name. "He didn't seem so bad in this world."

Damon stopped at that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been...spending some time with him. He seems to have taken an interest in me."

"Bonnie! Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I didn't think that is was important. And it's not like he's hurting me or anything."

"Of course, it's important Bonnie! He's a murderer!"

"I know Damon! You don't think I know that?" Bonnie yelled. "I'm just trying to get us home Damon."

"Well maybe you should try a bit harder then!"

Bonnie ran a hand over her face, picked her bag up off the floor and made her way back to the door.

"Call me if you need me," she told Stefan with a sympathetic look.

Then Bonnie walked out the door, slamming it behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kol is coming into this chapter. I know they killed him off in the show but he's alive in the dream world and in the real world.

It had been about a week since the incident. And since then Lexi had shown up and Damon and her seemed to be getting close.

Bonnie hadn't seen much of Klaus, but she knew when she did see him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

She was at school when Caroline approached her.

"So, I've seen you've been hanging out with some guy lately."

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"You know, the one with the accent. God you and Elena have been hanging out with each other way too much."

"I'm sorry Caroline but there's nothing going on with Klaus and I."

"Ah so Klaus is his name. I never thought you'd be one to go after...older men."

The way she said it almost made Bonnie think she knew something, but Bonnie shook herself, of course she didn't.

"I'm not going after anyone Caroline."

"If you say so." Caroline then stalked off.

She walked to her next class and didn't think about the incident for the rest of the day. It wasn't until she left the school that she was approached by the original vampire and she immediately turned and slapped him.

"You're a dick Klaus."

"What did I do this time love?"

"Don't give me that crap Klaus, you know exactly what you did."

"Oh, you mean with the ripper vampire. I was merely being polite and sharing my food."

"Come on Klaus, I'm not an idiot. There was a motive, you always have a motive. Now, my friend is at home, upset because he couldn't control himself after what you did."

"I'm sorry love. Let me make it up to you. Dinner tonight, at the Italian bistro that just opened up down the road."

"Are you serious Klaus?" she hissed. "No, leave me alone I can't even look at you."

And with that Bonnie stalked off. She knew Klaus had expected her to melt at his feet and immediately forgive and forget and go along with is schemes to seduce her, but it would take a lot more groveling for her to forgive him. And the seducing for power part, yeah not cool.

When she got back to Rebekah she was met with Rebekah's excited face and Damon's apprehensive one.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"Kol's back in town," Rebekah said excitedly.

Kol. The vampire that Elena and Jeremy had tried to kill and failed.

"That's, great?"

"No not great witchy, not great."

"Okay, look it's going to be fine Damon, we just have to stay out of his way."

Rebekah came and grabbed both of his hands. "Damon this is great news, my brothers coming back!" She then ran to her room to call Klaus.

Lexi went to Damon and calmed him down easily. She seemed to know everything about him. She ran a hand down his arm to calm and he instantly relaxed into her touch. Okay, something was going on there, which could potentially be heart breaking for him later.

"Damon, we just need to ignore him, we have no idea what our relationship is with him in this world. So, we just stay out of his way and we should be fine."

"Fine witchy, we'll do it your way. But if I sense any hostility, were getting the hell out of dodge," Damon growled back.

"It won't come to that if you behave Damon."

Bonnie turned and walked out; a new weight set upon her shoulders. She was just beginning to get the sense she was being watched when she was sped away by an unknown assailant.

When she opened her clenched eyes, she was surprised to see she was at the Italian Bistro right outside of town, the very expensive Italian Bistro. When she turned, she saw Klaus, staring at her with a sly smirk on his face.

"Really Klaus?! Did you just kidnap me to go on a freaking date with you?" she hissed angrily.

"I had to get you to come somehow. Now, shall we?" he asked holding out his hand.

"No, we shall not," she said in the same tone she used before. "I can't afford this place."

"Oh, Bonnie my dear. Did your past lovers not pay for your meal? How utterly rude."

"Lov-Lovers?"

"I didn't mean me sweetheart, but whatever you'd like."

She shoved him a bit but took his hand anyway.

When they sat down Klaus ordered for both of them and the food was quickly brought to them.

"I brought you here to apologize and give you a warning," he told her as they ate. "Now before you get all huffy on me, I'm not warning you from me. It's my brother."

"Ah yes. I heard your brother Kol is in town."

"And he is angry, at me of course. But I've grown rather fond of you little witch. And I don't wish to see you hurt because my brother thinks I care about you."

"I'm a lot more resilient then you give me credit for. And I don't even kno-"

"Ah brother. Fancy seeing you here," a voice sounded from behind them.

Bonnie turned to see Kol in the flesh, with a Blonde girl on his arm, it was Caroline. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked him.

"Why don't we take this outside, we don't want things to get...messy," Kol said kissing the side of Caroline's neck.

The four went out to the back of the restaurant. Kol then compelled Caroline to go home, leaving Bonnie, Klaus, and Kol.

"And who is this beautiful creature?" Kol asked his brother, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing here Kol?"

"What I need an excuse to see my family."

"You're impulsive Kol, but you would know you'd get bored here. And there aren't enough people here to satisfy you when you get bored.

Kol stepped forward and Klaus pushed Bonnie behind him.

"Ah, so she's one of your infatuations Klaus. Don't plan on having for long."

And then he was gone.

Klaus turned towards her.

"What did he mean by that?" Bonnie asked. "Infatuation? I don't-"

She was cut off when Klaus pressed his lips to hers. Raw, fiery passion erupted inside her and she found herself kissing him back. He pressed her against the wall and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She let out a little whimper when her bit her lip lightly. He pulled away from her and she was breathing heavily.

"Meet me here tomorrow," Klaus said handing her a piece of paper with an address on it. "Dress in 20's attire and be there at eight o' clock."

Klaus then sped her to her house leaving her alone on the street in front of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss might have been a bit much, and a bit soon. But I remember with Caroline, his sudden care about her was rather abrupt so if were still talking about the same Klaus here I figured it would be the same with Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie sat in front of her Grams, waiting with bated breath for her reaction.

"Oh child, I knew something was going on with you. And I sensed something was different. Something more powerful. But also, something dark. What did you get yourself into in this different reality?"

"Maybe, using my powers for vampires."

"Bonnie!"

"I know Grams, trust me I know. But they're my friends. And I can't just let them die or get hurt."

"Oh, you have such a good heart Bonnie. But that same heart may get you hurt."

"I know. It probably already has, which is why I'm here. But I can't go home until the man that I'm here because gets his redemption."

"You should have done more research before even trying the spell Bonnie. Keep that in mind next time you decide to do something as take down an immortal being."

"I will grams."

Later that day Bonnie is sitting in her bed, reading a book when a frazzled looking Elena bursts into the room.

Bonnie instantly puts down her book and gets out of her bed.

"Elena, what happened?"

"Matt broke up with me," Elena told her sadly.

"What? Why?'

"All he said is that he can't deal with my "selfishness" anymore and we have to see other people."

"I'm sorry Elena, I thought he really liked you."

That's when Bonnie got an idea. "Elena, I think what you need, is a new guy."

Elena gave her a questioning look.

"I know a guy who needs a night out as much as you do. He's a bit broody, but he's nice."

"Okay, I guess I'll meet him," Elena said somewhat reluctantly.

Then Bonnie was calling up Stefan and giving him Elena's address and the time.

Eh. Might as well play Cupid while she's here.

Later that afternoon Bonnie starts to worry about her own date. Klaus said 20's so she'd have to go to the vintage store down the street.

Bonnie ended up picking a black plapper dress and pinning her hair up (link to picture in A/N at the end).

When it was about thirty minutes to eight Bonnie got in her car and drove to the address that Klaus had given her. She was a bit nervous to be honest. She didn't even know why she was going. She just thought that maybe he wasn't so bad. She was still wondering what that kiss was last night. Even now she could still feel the ghost of his lips on hers.

When Bonnie reached the place, it was five minutes before eight. And Klaus was leaning up against the side of the building. God, it should be a sin to look that hot.

"Hello little witch. Didn't think you'd show up."

"Well here I am."

He was dressed in 20s attire just as she was. He held out his hand for her to take. This time she took it without hesitation. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Klaus just smirked as he led her inside. It was a 20s themed restaurant. Klaus ordered for them once again when they sat down. He was so comfortable she had the feeling he that he came here often.

The two started to eat.

"So, while were here, I might as well get to know you," Klaus told her with a grin. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"I'm not sure, I'm usually too busy to be thinking about college. But I might want to be an occult studies teacher."

"Like your grandmother."

"Yes...how did you know that?"

"I know people." he leaned closer. "I know my witches."

Her eyes widened a bit. "You knew."

"Yes."

"Well, what about you? If you could do anything, be in any occupation, what would you do?"

"I think I would like to be an author."

"Why am I not surprised?"

The two laughed.

"Bonnie, I'm really sorry for the Stefan thing. I promise not to do that to your friend again."

"I forgive you."

For the rest of the night they talked and got to know each other.

At the end of the night, Klaus walked her to her car.

"I had fun," Bonnie told Klaus sincerely. She had seen a different side to him tonight. A human side. Without thinking Bonnie got on her tip toes, put her hand on his cheek, and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but then responded eagerly. The kiss didn't last long, and Bonnie was pulling away, blushing profusely.

"Goodnight Bonnie," he whispered. Then he was gone.

Bonnie pressed her finger against her lips. She smiled giddily and got in her car. Maybe Klaus wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to flapper dress: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=C0CE3F76D33E0FBAF2A2BFB1D62FAF0A1AFFE97B&thid=OIP.R44H9mt-aVFqjwMVMPh08QHaJq&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Fcoolspotters.com%2Ffiles%2Fphotos%2F863380%2Funique-vintage-black-dropped-waist-1920s-flapper-style-dress-gallery.png%3F1357417431&exph=552&expw=423&q=Bonnie+Vampire+Diaries+Flapper+Dress&selectedindex=0&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,2,6&ccid=R44H9mt%2B&simid=608049664486935602


	8. Chapter 8

So, Bonnie didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. The dream world was slowly turning back into reality. Meaning there were some significant changes.

Damon had come to her the other day. He was sulking. She hadn't really felt like listening to him complain but she had asked him what was wrong anyways. Apparently, Lexi was now Stefan's best friend. This led the both to agree that the world they had been dropped into was becoming there reality again.

She had also woken up to find that her Grams was gone, and Elena and Stefan have been together for a while. Plus, her parents are dead.

This meant that Klaus was likely becoming a better man. If it was because of her she didn't know but all she did know, is that she really didn't want anything to change. Her Grams had been alive, and she had started to develop a weird relationship with Klaus.

They had gone on another date since the last one. It was fun and Klaus was clearly still trying to woo her. Not that she was complaining because she had received a very pretty diamond tear drop necklace at her doorstep earlier that day. She was trying not to be Caroline though and wasn't playing with his feelings.

Speaking of Caroline. She had been hanging around with Kol a lot more and that worried her. Despite this not being real, Bonnie was scared for her friend, even if it was irrational. Something was off with her though, which led her to thinking she might be compelled. But she didn't have time to worry about dream Caroline.

She had bigger issues at the moment. AKA Damon Salvatore. The Damon Salvatore that was gallivanting around the bar, a drink in hand, and a microphone in the other. Yes, Damon was making a speech. A speech that he would deny ever making the next morning. And you know, Bonnie didn't even really have to be here. No, she was here, trying to make sure Damon didn't hurt himself or anyone else in his drunk haze.

"And you know, after all this time, there really was someone who loved me back! But what happens, she turns out to be my brother's bestie! Good old Stefie. Always gets the girl, always gets the happiness and love. But me? Do I ever get these things?" He turned to a blonde that was sipping her drink. "No Deborah, I do not."

Damon was now tripping over chair and tables. That's when Bonnie said enough was enough. She walked over to him, grabbed the glass and microphone from his hand, and placed them on a nearby table. She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to follow her outside.

"Goodnight everybody," he slurred to his "audience."

"Alright buddy that's enough," Bonnie told him as she dragged him out to the dark.

"But Bonnie, I was telling them about Lexi. She's soooo pretty...."

"I know I know."

"But Stefie always...has...take..to take what I have," he slurred.

She put him in her car and drove him to Rebekah's house. After knocking on the door and leaving him on the doorstep Bonnie got in her car and drove home. It was not fun running after Damon Salvatore.

When she got home, she instantly felt a presence in her living room, she rose her hand to say a spell just in case but was surprised when all she saw was Klaus. She lowered her hand and walked until she was standing right in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What? I need an excuse to see my favorite witch?"

"Well, no but I was just wondering."

"Well come with me and you shall see."

Bonnie followed him into the kitchen where a dinner for two was set up. She smiled at the kind gesture and the two ate and talked for the rest of the night. And as they played cards for the hundredth time that night, which she had no idea how he knew she liked cards, she thought that she could get used to coming home to him like this. But she knew that all good things came to an end at some point. She just hoped that wasn't soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie did not expect to be the neighborhood therapist that day, but she guessed it was Mystic Falls. You never knew what might happen here.

Caroline was sprawled out across her bed. A look of exasperation across her face.

"-I really like him Bon. And I know he's an original vampire and everything but like you're with one. Sorry about being so jealous by the way."

It was different now that everyone knew about vampires and witches. Well at least her friends knew. And as of now Caroline was complaining about how much she like Kol. Honestly, he wasn't that bad when he wasn't going all murder crazy.

"If you like him Caroline then what's the problem?"

"He's evil Bonnie."

"So? People can change." That was one thing she had learned in this new world. She guessed you can learn things from a bad situation.

Caroline just sighed. "I don't know Bonnie."

"Think on it."

Caroline nodded. "I will."

When she finally left Bonnie relaxed against her bed covers and her phone started to ring.

"Bonnie?"

It was Klaus.

"Hey. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing well. I was just calling to say good morning."

Yes, that's right. Caroline had knocked on her door at the ungodly hour of five AM. And then stayed for two hours so it was now seven on a Saturday Morning. And her wonderful boyfriend had just called to say good morning.

"Well good morning to you too," she giggled. "No date tonight Nik."

"What? I thought you loved our dates?" he said teasingly.

"I do I do. I just have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. I miss you."

"You just saw me the other day."

"That's far too long my little witch. Goodbye."

"Bye Klaus," she said back before hanging up the phone.

Bonnie heard a knock on her door and Bonnie sighed and ran a hand over her face. She then got up to go downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened it up, she was surprised to see Damon.

"Damon?"

"Hey Bon."

Bonnie let him in and made some tea for herself while Damon just took stuff from her dad's alcohol collection.

"So, what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"I just...Lexi and I, we kind of...had a thing going. And Bonnie I really liked her. But now she hates me in this reality, and I killed her in the other one. I don't know what to do."

"Damon...I know that it's going to be hard. But you've seen this reality. It's changing. We're going to get out of here and you're going to go back to Elena-"

"But that's the thing Bonnie. I don't think I can go back to Elena. I really really care about Lexi."

"Then when we get back, you don't have to go back to her. She holds you down anyways. You deserve to be with someone that actually loves you and not one that uses you."

Damon nodded. "You know you're really good at those pep talks witchy."

"I know," she said smugly.

After Damon left, she expected to finally get a break, but no. Soon following Damon was Rebekah. At least it wasn't Elena. She hated listening to her whine.

"So, I'm not really too sure what to do. Damon's all like Lexi this Lexi that. But Bonnie. I like him, I care about Damon and he's just ignoring me. And I don't know what to do because he seems to hate me. I have no idea what I did in this other reality."

"Well you guys had a whole one-night stand type thing in my reality. But that was about it. Also, you were just generally a jerk and a bit sadistic. But Rebekah you have to give him time. I know you like him, but he is still getting over some things. Just wait, and you must earn him."

After Rebekah left with a sad expression on her face resembling a puppy, Bonnie lay on her bed almost thinking that this was worse than being used for her powers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you're all about to be real mad at me because of this chapter. But it has to turn out this way for the sequel I have planned.

Bonnie let the tears drip down her face and the sudden crash of emotion overcome her. It all flew past her in mere minutes but to Bonnie it felt like hours. Loneliness, sadness, anger, regret, love, and then...nothing.

She should have expected it, but it was always her that got the bad end of the deal wasn't it?

One day earlier

Bonnie curled into Klaus's side as a breeze flew past them, content to stay in her lovers' arms for the time being.

She turned to him.

"Klaus?"

He hummed in response as they sat on a picnic blanket looking out over Mystic Falls.

"What are we? I mean, what am I...to you?"

His gaze softened even more if that was even possible. He had taken her out to watch the sunrise.

"Well if I was to put a name to it, it wouldn't even come close to how I feel about you. And that sounds super cheesy," he said shaking his head. "But it's true, you are my lover, my love, my light, my everything."

She smiled an leaned her head up to peck him on the mouth.

"I love you," she whispered.

He didn't say it back, but Bonnie knew what he felt.

It was later when she was with Damon that she noticed something off. It was like the world was shaking and Damon and Bonnie both realized what was happening.

Bonnie stood up from her chair quickly and Damon looked solemn. It was then that Klaus sped into the room. He cradled her face in his hands and Bonnie looked up at him.

Would they remember?

"Bonnie, I remember everything, the reality, I-I I'm so sorry..."

"Shh, it's okay, I forgave you long before Klaus."

"No-No I'm going to forget you," he whimpered. "I don't want to..."

The world shook around them and a blinding light seemed to fill the whole room.

"I love you Bonnie."

"I love you..." she whispered back.

He kissed her gently on the lips, and just like they came, they left.

Bonnie opened her eyes to darkness. But it wasn't like the forest she disappeared in. She was in her room at the boarding house. She quickly sat up and immediately left the room, she walked down the hallway to the living room.

Elena gasped when she her. "Bonnie?" Then she seemed surprised by something else. "Damon? Caroline?"

Wait, Caroline?

She turned to see the two. Then back to Elena.

"Elena, how long have we been gone?"

"You, Caroline, and Damon have been asleep for six months."

She sighed. So, it had been the same amount of time as they had been gone. Then she remembered, Klaus!

"I've got to go."

She rushed out of there, ignoring Elena's protests and got in her car. Which someone must have brought when they found her.

She drove as fast as she could to the Mikaelson mansion, probably breaking many traffic laws along the way.

When she got there, she ran to the door and knocked urgently.

A smirking Kol answered the door.

"Why hello little witch. What is so important that you had to come her in the middle of the night?"

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Could it be about my dear brother? I'm guessing if you're awake, he's waking up in his room upstairs right about now."

He vampire sped her to the side of the house, hissing. "What did you do witch?"

"Brother!"

She sighed in relief, Klaus.

"Let her go."

Kol just looked confused.

"Come on, were leaving."

"What?" Kol asked.

"There is nothing left in this town for us anymore."

Kol reluctantly let her go. And Bonnie rubbed her sore throat.

She grabbed Klaus's hand as he started to walk away.

"Klaus?"

"What?" he asked almost annoyed.

She just shook her head in confusion.

"Klaus, don't you remember?" She cradled his cheek with one hand and stepped closer. "Klaus, I don't understand."

He shrugged her off. "I don't know what you did to me, but I am suddenly feeling less murderous. So, I'm going to take my siblings and leave. Leave you all alone. I don't know what I'm supposed to remember."

She flinched back as if she had been burned. "You-you don't remember?"

"Sorry love."

Then he was gone.

That's how Bonnie found herself sitting on her bed, her knees up to her chest and her hands clutching a bear, while silent tears streamed down her face.

Bonnie let the tears drip down her face and the sudden crash of emotion overcome her. It all flew past her in mere minutes but to Bonnie it felt like hours. Loneliness, sadness, anger, regret, love, and then...nothing.

She should have expected it, but it was always her that got the bad end of the deal wasn't it?

She heard a soft knock at the door and Bonnie looked up to see Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline said softly.

"Hey..."

Caroline sat on the bed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry...for Klaus and not telling you I knew that we were in the dream world. It just...didn't seem like the right time. You had enough to worry about and I was just enjoying what it was like to be human again. And I should have done that I should have been helping you figure out what was going on, but I was selfish."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't blame you. If I could ignore what was going on just to be with my grams for a little longer, I would have," she sniffed. "And after everything that happened with Kol I know coming to see me wasn't your only motive for being here. I think that you should be with him, even if he doesn't remember or if he wasn't even there."

"I think you should take your own advice Bonnie."

And Bonnie just looked down at her folded knees. She had lost the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Information on the sequel  
My dudes. This is information on the impending sequel to this story. Basically here is the updating schedule:
> 
> Tuesday September 3rd: Ch 1
> 
> Tuesday September 10th: Ch 2
> 
> Tuesday September 17th: Ch 3
> 
> Tuesday September 24th: Ch 4-Epilouge
> 
> Yes I thought it would be longer too. But this is really just to tie up some loose ends and such. I will try my best to stick with the schedule but for now...have a wonderful day my wonderful readers.


End file.
